memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Partners?
(DC second series) | number = 17 | miniseries = | minino = 1 | writer = Howard Weinstein | penciller = Ken Hooper | inker = Bob Dvorak | colorist = Tom McCraw | letterer = Bob Pinaha | editor = Robert Greenberger | omnibus = | published = March 1991 | pages = 24 | publisher = DC Comics | date = 2288 }} "Partners?" was the 17th issue of DC Comics' [[Star Trek: The Original Series (DC second series)|second series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue consisted of a 24 page story by Howard Weinstein. The art was penciled by Ken Hooper and inked by Bob Dvorak, with Robert Greenberger credited as editor. Summary Log entries *;Captain's log, supplemental : Starship ''Lafayette on escort duty, passing outer boundary of the Needran system...'' *;Captain's log, supplemental : Before meeting with Needran officials, we will touch base with the captains of both ships involved in the ''Lafayette ''incident... References Characters : • Pavel Chekov • Daig • Exius • Sally Gallan • Khezri • Keydn • James T. Kirk • Lantine • Leonard McCoy • Myori • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • • Nyota Uhura • Zot Zandir • unnamed Klingons • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel]] • unnamed Starfleet personnel Starships and vehicles : ( refit heavy cruiser) • ( light cruiser) • (battle cruiser) • (light cruiser) • (Tyrion battleship) • unnamed Tyrion starships Locations Shipboard locations ; USS Enterprise : bridge • sickbay ; USS Lafayette : bridge • briefing room ; IKS Qapla : bridge ; IKS qul HoH : bridge Stations and outposts :Tyrion station Planets and planetoids :Needra Stars and systems :Needra system Stellar locations :the galaxy Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Klingon • Needran • Tyrion • unnamed races and cultures States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Klingon Empire • Klingon Defense Force • Tyrion Legion Technology and weapons :cloaking device • computer • impulse engine • phaser • sensor • starship • subspace radio • transporter • warp drive Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • director • engineer • executive officer • flag officer • helmsman • lieutenant • melak • navigator • science officer • security chief • tactical officer Other references :blood • captain's log • energy • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) • government • humanoid • insignia • Klingon culture • lifeform • log entry • logic • matter • military • nation-state • outpost • planet • rank • rank insignia • space • space station • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • subspace • technology • title • uniform • universe • weapon Chronology ;2288 ([[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|voyages of the USS Enterprise-A]]) Appendices Images file:DC2 17.jpg|Cover image. file:Lafayette.jpg|USS Lafayette. file:Anderson.jpg|Anderson. file:Myori.jpg|Myori. file:Lafayette crew 1.jpg|''Lafayette'' crew. file:Lafayette crew 2.jpg|''Lafayette'' crew. file:Lafayette medic.jpg|Medic. Connections | before = #16: Worldsinger | after = #18: Partners?, The Startling Conclusion! }} }} External links * * category:tOS comics